Bass Vs Metal Sonic
Gogeta46power= Description Mega Man Vs Sonic! Two Robotic Creations, Designed to be superior to the Blue Warrior they were based off of clash! Interlude Bass Metal Sonic Pre-DB and Special Thanks! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpyNeko930 Results |-| TheMetallicBlur= Desciption Mega Man Vs Sonic the Hedgehog. These robots were designed to defeat two blue nuisances that plagued their creators consistently. But who was better designed? will Metal Sonic hit the high notes? Will Bass power through this heavy metal? Stay tuned! Interlude ( Cue ~ Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Mega Man. ' Wiz: These blue heroes have been foiling the plans of their evil scientist. '''Boomstick: So what did they do? They built robots to counter them, of course! ' Wiz: Bass, the Robot Master designed to be Mega Man's Buster. '''Boomstick: And Metal Sonic, the robotic hedgehog built into overdrive. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.﻿ Bass ( Cue ~ Eregion Theme - Mega Man X4) Boomstick: As you all know, Dr. Wily is a mad scientist who wants to conquer the world. But there was one problem. Wiz: Dr. Wily's Robot Masters were consistently stopped by Dr. Light's champion, Mega Man. Boomstick: Desperate to get a win, Wily decided to fight fire with fire by using his own Robot Master with a Buster and a Variable Weapons System. Wiz: At first, he used Dr. Light's prototype of Mega Man, Proto Man. However, Proto realized his true nature and ended up as Mega Man's greatest ally. Boomstick: That's when Wily decided to make his own version of mega Man only with, you know, minus the morals and goodness. Wiz: Thus, Wily created the ultimate robot of his time: Bass. (Cue ~ Polluted Pump - Mega Man 10) Boomstick: Like Mega Man, Bass is designed and created with his signature weapon, the Bass Buster. Like the Mega Buster, the Bass Buster's an arm cannon that can be single-fired or charged up. Wiz: And like his predecessor, Bass possesses a number of Special Weapons that he's stolen from rogue Robot Masters. Boomstick: Like the Water Shield where Bass can summon water droplets to surround himself and add on a layer of defense. However, it is possible for projectiles to slide in between the droplets and hit Bass. Wiz: His Triple Blade fires three blades in three directions and the Commando Bomb can release an explosion that can bring down walls. Boomstick: Then there's the Thunder Wool, which comes from the worst Robot Master ever. It allows Bass to summon three clouds above his opponent and shoot lightning down on them. Wiz: The Chill Spike shoots a projectile that leaves spikes of ice when they hit the floor and freeze the enemy on contact. Boomstick: The Rebound Striker is a rubber ball that gets stronger and faser the more times it bounces and can bounce up to five times. Wiz: The Wheel Cutter is a weapon similar to the Metal Blade but better as it can be fired three times at once. Boomstick: And then there's the Solar Blaze, an attack where Bass fires two waves of fire that can burn down any foe. ( Cue ~ Yellow Devil - Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters) Wiz: That's not all. Bass is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, capable of kicks and somersaults. He also has the ability to surround himself in energy in the form of an aura that can be used to charge at enemies. Boomstick: Bass is one of Dr. Wily's greatest machines. As a copy of Mega Man, this means he's as strong, fast, and durable as his predecessor. Wiz: For those in the dark, Mega Man can lift a huge fortress, survive a laser of Evil Energy, and dodge meteors moving around an asteroid belt. Boomstick: Bass has some feats of his own. He's defeated several different Robot Masters including Pump Man, Solar Man, and Commando Man. Wiz: Aside from them, Bass has also defeated the Mad Grinder and even King, a robot designed to be his better, albeit with the help of Proto Man. and he's managed to even rebel against his own creator. Boomstick: But with all this power, its bound to go to his head. And it did. He believes himself to be the ultimate robot and that all others are inferior. He even though Zero was just some girly-looking long-haired robot. Wiz: But with his large arsenal and fierce attitude, Bass is Mega Man's greatest rival for a reason. Bass: I don't care about justice or peace! Who's the strongest? That's my only concern. Metal Sonic ( Cue ~ E.G.G.M.A.N Doc Robeatnic Mix - Shadow the Hedgehog) Boomstick: Anyone who knows about Sonic the hedgehog has heard of his enemy, Dr. Eggman. Dr. Robotnik: Snooping as usual, I see. Wiz: If there's one thing Eggman wants, it's world conquest. That, and Roboticized slaves. Unfortunately, Sonic was consistently getting in his way. Boomstick: So like any evil scientist, Eggman developed robots that resemble Sonic to stop him like Mecha and Silver Sonic. Wiz: However, there was one thing they lacked: the ability to match Sonic's speed. Boomstick: So Eggman decided to make a new robo-hog, and its name was: Metal Sonic! ( Cue ~ Sonic Boom Crush 40 - Sonic the Hedgehog CD) Wiz: And unlike Mecha and Silver, Metal Sonic was actually rather capable. Boomstick: Metal Sonic is designed to surpass Sonic, meaning he's got all of Sonic's abilities including his super speed. He can also use the Spin Dash and Homing Attack for his own use. Wiz: Metal Sonic also has abilities that Sonic does not. He can fly, shoot a chest laser, construct the impenetrable Black Shield, and even use V. Maximum Overdrive. With it, Metal Sonic surrounds himself in a destructive wave of electrical energy that can tear through metal foundations. Boomstick: But what makes Metal Sonic a real threat in battle is his ability to scan and copy his opponent's abilities for his own. Wiz: One of these copied moves is Chaos Spear, a move where Metal fires a numerous arrow of chaos energy bolts. The ways of firing Chaos Spear are numerous. Boomstick: One way is by waving the user's hands to fire them as arrows. Other methods involve firing them from your palm or just grabbing onto them like throwing knives. Wiz: Chaos Spear can also be used to paralyze an opponent as well, but that's not the limit to the moves he's copied. ( Cue ~ Final Boss: Ifrit - Sonic Rivals 2) Boomstick: Metal has access to the Knuckle Slam, a move where he punches the ground so hard he creates an explosion that serve offensive and defensive purposes. And somehow, the explosion can follow him. Wiz: Bat Gaurd is another offensive/defensive attack where metal Sonic creates artificial bats to surround him. The offensive way means Metal can launch them one at a time and they'll home onto enemies and explode. Boomstick: The defensive method means they'll surround Metal and explode when touched by an opponent. Wiz: Metal Sonic can also use the Sonic Boom, a move where Metal Sonic exceeds the sound barrier all while protected by a barrier of his own while increasing speed. Boomstick: Speaking of speed enhancements, he's also got Chroma Camo, a move where he becomes faster and turns invisible.So fitting for a ninja and copycat. Wiz: He also has ESP, a move where Metal Sonic can release a psychic wave of energy that even works on robots which confuses their movements. Boomstick: And last but definitely not least is Chaos Control, move where Metal Sonic can manipulate time and space by teleporting himself or objects or freezing or slowing down time. ( Cue ~ Boss: Whiskers & Johnny - Sonic Rush Adventure) Wiz: But these abilities aren't all that make Metal a threat in battle. In his quest to rid the world of Sonic, Metal unlocked some new forms. First up is Neo Metal Sonic. Neo can shoot lightning bolts from his hands that are powerful enough to destroy the Final Fortress' tower. Boomstick: Then there's his deadliest form, Metal Overlord. In this form he becomes faster, stronger, and a lot tougher. Wiz: Metal Overlord can shoot a barrage of crystals from his mouth, shoot missiles from his fingers and back, and can even use Chaos Control as well. Boomstick: Overlord is strong enough to throw a battleship with one hand, fast enough to keep up with Super Sonic, and is so tough that standard attacks from even Super State users don't hurt him. Wiz: Even without the extra forms, Metal Sonic is fast enough to do interplanetary travel in a damaged state, tough enough to take hit from Sonic and Tails, and has managed to overthrow his creator. Boomstick: He's managed to defeat the likes of Espio, Knuckles, and even Metal Sonic 3.0, a more advanced version of him, all by himself. Wiz: Metal Sonic is definitely a force to be reckoned with, but he's not unstoppable. His V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, while powerful, can damage his internal systems. If he uses it too much, he can end up destroyig himself. Boomstick: Also, despite the fact that he was built to beat Sonic, he hasn't actually done it yet. Wiz: Plus, his obsession to destroy Sonic has driven him insane, to the point where he believes himself to be the real Sonic. Boomstick: Plus, as powerful as Metal Overlord is, he's really lacking in the versatility department. Wiz: But with every failure, Metal Sonic is always one upgrade away from achieving his goals. His determination to destroy Sonic won't fade away. Metal Sonic will Never Let It Go. Metal Overlord: Sonic, I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you. But I could never seem to defeat you! That's why I transformed my own body with my own hands. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle ( Cue ~ Intro Stage - Mega Man 7) Bass had teleported into the new Roboticized Mushroom Kingdom in search of Dr. Eggman. He was caught by a security camera from Dr. Eggman's lair. Eggman pushed a button and summoned Metal Sonic to his quarters. Eggman: Metal Sonic, go investigate and see who this person is. Metal Sonic left the building and stumbled into Bass. Metal Sonic: Identify yourself immediately. Bass: I'm Bass, the strongest robot warrior there is. My master sent me here to conquer this robotic kingdom. Metal Sonic: well, bud, if you want the new Mushroom Empire, you'll have to fight me for it! Bass: So be it, scrap metal. Fight! ( Cue ~ Bass Theme Remastered - Mega Man 7) Metal Sonic flew towards Bass and punched him twice and then did a double kick, knocking him back. Bass readied his Buster and started firing rapid shots that Metal dodged. Metal fired a Chaos Spear that Bass effortlessly dodged and proceeded to fire a chest laser which Bass could also dodge with ease. Bass summoned the Water Shield. Metal fired a chest laser that went through the droplets and hit Bass. Metal Sonic used Bat Guard and combined it with his V. Maximum Overdrive Attack and charged towards Bass. Bass was hit, causing an explosion that knocked him into a wall and then fell. Bass got up and surrounded himself with Bassnium and charged towards Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic used the Sonic Boom towards Bass and the two clashed. Bass: You can't beat me. I'm the strongest robot warrior in the universe! Metal Sonic: I have the weird feeling I've been in this type of situation. ( Cue ~ Final Boss Sega Genesis Remix - Mega Man & Bass) Bass and Metal launched themselves into the air. Metal Sonic flew back and hit Bass with the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. Bass landed on his feet and brushed off the attack. Metal Sonic used the Chroma Camo and turned invisible. Metal started charging the Spin Dash and released himself, but Bass dodged and used the Thunder Wool and hit Metal Sonic. Bass fired the Comando Bomb, which was blocked by the Black Shield. Bass used the Triple Blade, but Metal destroyed them with Chaos Spear. Bass fired a Chill spike, but Metal countered with the Knuckles Slam, harming Bass and melting the ice. Metal Sonic kicked Bass away. Bass fired the Solar Blaze, but Metal countered with the Knuckle Slam again. Bass fired the Rebound Striker which hit Metal after bouncing five times. ( Cue ~ Never Let It Go - Sonic the Fighters) Metal Sonic used ESP and confused Bass and fired a chest laser at him. Metal used the Chroma Camo and disappeaerd from plain sight. Metal fired a Chaos Spear from behind, paralyzing Bass. Metal used the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack and hit Bass, but was immobilized. Bass charged up the Bass Buster and fired, knocking Metal Sonic back. Metal Sonic used Chaos Spear in a circle around himself, causing an explosion. When the dust settled, Bass noticed some different features and realized that Metal Sonic transformed into Neo Metal Sonic. Neo fired a lightning bolt upwards. Bass ran to punch Neo, but Neo dodged and back away as Bass was hit by a lightning bolt. Neo then transformed himself into Overlord. Bass summoned Treble and fused together and became Super Bass. (Cue ~ What I'm Made Of - Sonic Heroes) Super Bass flew towards Overlord and started punching his throat, but Metal Overlord was unaffected. Super Bass covered himself with Bassnium and charged towards Metal Overlord, but he stopped Super Bass with Homing Needles. Metal Overlord: Chaos Control! Metal Overlord punched Super Bass real hard and spat a crystal into his hand. Metal Overlord used his other arm to break the crystal into fragments and picked out one of them and stuck out his hand to catch Super Bass. As time resumed, super Bass was launched into Overlord's hand and then caught. Metal Overlord gripped onto him hard. Metal Overlord then took the crystal fragment. Metal Overlord: In our base forms, I went easy on you. Metal Overlord shoved the crystal fragment through Super Bass, killing him. Metal Overlord threw away Super Bass and roared to the skies K.O! Results ( Cue ~ Look-a-Like - Sonic the Hedgehog OVA) Boomstick: Talk about a robotic beast. " I went easy on you." Wiz: Bass held the strength and durability advantage, but Metal Sonic held a lot more advantages. Boomstick: The first one is speed. Sure, Bass is comparable to Mega Man who can dodge meteors, but last time I checked, meteors can't do interplanetary travel in a damaged state while Metal can. Wiz: And when it came to their intelligence, Metal took this handily. Both robots have rebelled against their creators, but the difference is how they did it. Boomstick: Bass betrayed Wily by trying to shoot him, while Metal simply undermined Eggman. Still don't believe us? Ok. When Metal took over the Eggman Empire, he ran it to the same proficiency as Dr. Eggman. Wiz: And while both combatants have defeated robots more advanced than them, being Metal Sonic 3.0 and King, Bass could only do so with outside help from Proto Man, while Metal Sonic didn't need anyone's help. Boomstick: And as good as a defense as the Water Shield is, the Black shield was way better. Sure, Metal couldn't move, but it protected Metal from all angles while the Water Shield could only do so on a 2D scale. Wiz: Plus, the Knuckle Slam functioned as not only a defense, but also an offense, giving Metal Sonic the defense advantage. Plus, while Bass had access to blades and electricity, Metal had abilities that granted invisibility and psychic confuision, giving him better versatility. Boomstick: And as powerful as Super Bass was, Metal Overlord was overkill. Wiz: Metal Overlord can keep pace with three super beings and is so durable that he can take standard attacks from Super Beings. To give you an idea how strong they are, Super Shadow was once able to lift the Black Comet over his head, and Super Knuckles is surely stronger. Boomstick: Meaning if standard attacks with that much power couldn't even tickle Overlord, Super Bass stood no chance whatsoever. Wiz: As impressive as Bass was, Metal Sonic's speed, intelligence, experience, defenses, versatility, and super form won him the day. Boomstick: Looks like Metal Sonic dropped that Bass. Wiz: The winner is Metal Sonic. Advantages and Disadvantages Metal Sonic - Winner *+Faster *+Smarter *+Better experienced *+Better defenses *+Abilities had versatility behind them. *+Knuckle Slam's fiery shield stopped Solar Blaze and Chill Spike *+Chaos Spear and Chest Laser were linear to go through Water Shield. *+Metal Overlord was overkill. *=Both Super modes removed versatility. *-Weaker *-Less Durable *-Maximum Overdrive's effect left him wide open to powerful attacks. Bass - Loser *+Stronger *+More Durable *+Bass Buster's rapid fire could keep Metal Sonic at bay *=Both Super modes removed versatility *-Slower *-Dumber *-Experience not as good *-Defenses not as good *-Thunder Shield sparking up before launching lightning made it predictable *-No projectile could get past Black Shield *-Arrogance prevented him from finishing off foes *-Not even Super Bass powered by Evil Energy could stop Overlord Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:Gogeta46power Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Redeemed Villain vs Villain Themed Death Battles